finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Fischer
Kevin Fischer is a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. It is unknown if Kevin is still alive. If he died, he would have been the ninth survivor of the derailment to die. Biography Kevin lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania,and attended McKinley High School. He was best friends with Jason Wise and was dating Carrie Dreyer who he planned to propose to after graduation. Unbeknownst to him she planned on breaking up with him after graduation. Kevin is of German descent. ''Final Destination 3'' Kevin visited the carnival for his senior class field trip with his girlfriend Carrie, best friend Jason, and Jason's girlfriend Wendy. When they board the Devil's Flight roller coaster, Wendy has a premonition that the ride will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight ensues between Kevin and fellow classmate Lewis Romero. As a result, they are thrown off the ride along with several others, shortly before the ride crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers, including Carrie and Jason. After the deaths of Carrie and Jason, Kevin tells Wendy about Flight 180 and how the survivors will die just as they did, but she refuses to listen to him and drives off. Following Ashley and Ashlyn's death, Wendy and Kevin begin to try to save the others. They are almost killed by a runaway truck at a drive-through, but they escape just in time, and witness Frankie Cheeks' demise. They fail to save Lewis and Erin, but they manage to save Ian Mckinley When Wendy discovers that her sister Julie was also on the roller coaster she informs Kevin who manages to save her as well. Although the person who was sitting sitting next to her on the roller coaster Perry is killed moments later. Kevin is almost killed by a grill explosion, but Wendy and Julie save him just in time. Following these events they are confronted by Ian. Suddenly a cart of fireworks go off in their direction, but Kevin, Wendy and Julie duck, and they hit a nearby cherry picker instead, which falls and crushes Ian, leading the others to believe they are safe. 'Death' Five months later, Kevin encounters Wendy and Julie on a subway train, while on his way to a football game. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition, of the subway derailing. In the premonition, Kevin is thrown against a cracked window and is unable to move as it slowly grows weaker. The window finally breaks and Kevin is jettisoned outside, and violently ground between the train and tunnel wall. However, this is revealed to be another one of Wendy's premonition, and the three attempt to stop the train but to no avail. The screen then cuts to black as the disaster begins to happen, leaving his fate unknown. Signs/Clues *In the photos, it shows one when Wendy flashed the camera at Kevin's face, looking like a firework burned face. However, Wendy intervened with this death. The picture also looks like he is being squished or hit on a wall. *Had Wendy not intervened, Kevin would have had his face burned by a gas grill exploding into it which was also similar to his photograph. *When he is against the train window, his facial expression is similar to the one in his photo. *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number, backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Some people in the train were cheering for Bruins, the rival team of The Sultans. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In the Fireworks Area, when the stick hits the wire to the flammable tanks, and the fire goes up in Kevin's face. It is similar when Clear River's face was burned by a fire explosion in Final Destination 2. *Throughout the movie Kevin asks Wendy if his death is painful or embarrassing. Unlucky for him he dies a pretty excruciating death. This also has some connection with Rory. Before Rory's death he asks Kimberly if he's death is painful. *In one scene Kevin checks with Wendy if it's safe for him to drive, and if she has any photos of him "pressed against the windscreen" - when he dies on the train he is pressed against the window. *In Train 081, the sign do not lean on the glass which hinted Kevin's death. *Kevin's death is similar to Isaac's death is Sam's vision of the bridge collapsing. *When Kevin's face was burned at the tricentennial, it was similar to how Clear Rivers died in Final Destination 2. *Kevin's picture looks like his face is pressed against a window. *Wendy sees people on a train pressed against a window, hinting Kevin's death. *Wendy hit her head and cracked a window like Kevin did hinting his death. Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Ryan Merriman) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Ryan Merriman) Trivia *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Kevin is filleted to death and all the survivors die, and then the credits roll. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Kevin's on the same train Wendy and Julie are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish them in one shot. Of course, it could be that Death had arranged for Wendy, Julie and Kevin to be on the same train. Also, since no one but Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke have managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, the fact that Kevin, Julie and Wendy didn't die is unlikely. *On the other hand, the train is heard screeching to a stop much sooner than it did in Wendy's premonition, which means unless Death cheated (like sending a tire flying out of a stadium in The Final Destination)'' it would be rather inconceivable for them to have died. It has been proven that even the slightest alteration can affect a person's fate: Jonathan Groves survived the crash at McKinley Speedway simply because he did not change seats, like he was intended to. It is perfectly logical to believe that the attempt to stop the train could have changed their fates as well. *The strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of ''Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Destination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination. *Kevin was named after the scanning and recording worker of the film. *Zac Efron originally auditioned for the role of Kevin. *In the script of Final Destination 3, Kevin is described as: KEVIN FISCHER, 18, is the jock linebacker class clown. Actually, he has a sharper sense of humor than most athletes. Not as handsome as Jason, Kevin's no slouch, either. *Kevin used to own a gray 1990 GMC Sierra, it was destroyed by getting rear-ended by a driverless truck, its engine flew out and the engine fan killed Frankie. *His vision death won the Primo Premonition award in Dead Meat’s Final Destination 3 Killcount. Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Fischer, Kevin Category:Death Intervened Fischer, Kevin Category:Train 081 Victims Category:Casualties Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Fates Unconfirmed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:People in relationships